


Happy Birthday Mr. Brewer

by klloydbanks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: This is the first date David's planning for them he probably should've picked something less high profile than a birthday but then when has David ever shied away from a challenge.





	Happy Birthday Mr. Brewer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).



> Written for Jack who wanted "the first date David plans for them"
> 
> Patrick's favourite team is the Blue Jays because Noah Reid's favourite team is the Blue Jays (and so is mine)
> 
> Sorry not sorry it turned into porn

So David had panicked. He and Patrick had been having lunch with his parents at the Café, something not spectacularly noteworthy given his family’s overwhelmingly vocal adoration for his boyfriend but it was the first time since the barbeque fiasco.

David had actually been really worried about how his family would react to his forgiving Patrick. He thought maybe the Rose family’s newfound closeness would have some misguided but well meaning consequences in the form of protectiveness or overbearing but they seemed to trust Patrick’s intentions and David’s judgment (for once) and things were back to normal. Well mostly back to normal.

One change that he’d noticed since the reconciliation was that his family had taken to asking Patrick all kinds of invasive questions about their relationship seemingly out of nowhere. David was always horrified and wanted to shut them down but Patrick actually seemed quite happy to answer most of the time so in the interest of preserving a good dynamic, he tried to get over it.

After the fourth or fifth time though, David couldn’t just sit by and listen to it anymore and had confronted his sister about it. Alexis had told him, “We just want to know why this one is different David.” When David gave her what his mother affectionately referred to as his confused badger look, Alexis went on, “Look we weren’t around enough to see what happened with the other people you dated and Patrick is obviously a way tastier option than your normal selections but he messed up. And old David would have completely closed off. So I guess we’re just trying to make sure that you forgave him because you care about him and you want to make your relationship work and not just because of the business.” Which actually made a lot of sense and was very sweet if David thought about it. He tried not to think about it. He did however make a very conscious effort to let them ask their weird questions and only outright intercept the very worst ones.

So that’s how he found himself sitting at lunch with a mouthful of Cobb Salad when his father casually asked Patrick if David was planning anything romantic or special for his birthday next week. How his father had found out Patrick’s birthday was next week was beyond him but none the less he nearly choked on a stray piece of lettuce trying to answer before Patrick could.

“Dad, that’s none of your-“

David’s tirade was cut off by Patrick’s gentle and teasing voice. “Oh I’m trying not to get my hopes up, David’s not exactly the planner in this relationship.”

“Excuse me?” David let the indignation in his voice ring loud across their booth. “I plan our nights together all the time. Literally last night I planned our date.”

“David we ate tabouleh and watched You’ve Got Mail.” David was getting more irritated by the second. Patrick had said he liked David’s tabouleh and he’d been just as emotional as David when Tom Hanks showed up in the park to kiss Meg Ryan. He could clearly sense David’s mood shifting because he brought one hand up to the back of David’s head to lightly scratch his scalp just the way he knew would turn him to jelly and said “Don’t get me wrong, it was a great night but it’s probably exactly what you would have done without me there so not exactly a grand romantic evening you painstakingly planned.” That… well. That may have been true. Patrick’s hand dropped back down and the rest of the table continued to eat their lunch and make pleasant conversation while David casually had a crisis of confidence over his limp salad.

Had he really never planned a romantic date for them? Had they never done something Patrick really wanted to do? Was Patrick constantly catering to his wants? Would he start to resent David for it? David was spiraling and he spent the rest of the afternoon in a quiet tail spin.

Birthdays were a big deal for Patrick, he knew that. Patrick had once told him about his normally birthday fanfare and David remembers feeling prickling jealousy at the time. About a month prior he’d had a foolish burst of confidence in which he’d convinced Patrick not to drive to his parents place for his birthday weekend and instead stay with him. He promised he’d make it worth Patrick’s while and his boyfriend had just gently smiled and agreed but now David is coming to the realization of what he’d been willing to give up just to make David happy. It made his heart ache and he decided then and there that he would make this Patrick’s best birthday ever, even if it killed him.

* * *

 

Thankfully Stevie was working the front desk that night when David’s maudlin pacing led him to seek out help. He found her playing candy crush on her phone and startled her when he loudly collapsed into the couch across the room.

“Can I help you?” She asked sarcastically.

“First I’ll thank you to take about 20% off the attitude and yes, please, I need your help” David responded, the last part coming out as a desperate jumble.

Stevie eyed him with one brow raised. “What did you do?”

“That’s the problem. I don’t do anything ever apparently.” Her face took on an even more confused expression so David went on to explain, “Patrick’s birthday is on Saturday and I convinced him not to go spend it with his incredibly generous and celebratory family and instead stay here with me.” Stevie shrugged like she couldn’t sense the reason for his panic and that just wouldn’t do. “I can’t top what his family would be doing for him! I’m not even confident I can come close. It turns out we are constantly doing the things I want to do and I don’t even know where to start to plan something he’ll actually like and he’ll be disappointed with whatever I do and dump me and then you and I will have to buy a condo and adopt 5-6 cats and go full Grey Gardens.”

“Woah-” She cuts him off holding her hands up. “Why the hell does your boyfriend dumping you automatically mean that I’ll be a spinster too?!”

He gave her a judgmental look from beneath his lashes “Stevie, please. Let’s not do this now.”

She rolled her eyes at him and blew out a long breath. “Fine what kind of stuff does he like?”

David thought about his boyfriend for a minute, a soft smile beginning to form in the corners of his mouth. “That’s the thing, Patrick is a really easy guy to please. He likes everything.”

Stevie looked a little like she was about to be sick but she moved on. “Ok well what does he really, really like?”

Patrick had never really talked much about himself in the beginning of their partnership but David had learned sneaky ways to get to know him more back then. Patrick seemed to love letting David lead their conversations but he couldn’t seem to sit in silence for too long. David would occasionally let the silence build to the point where Patrick would be initiating their conversations. He thought of all the things he’d heard Patrick talk about whenever he’d started their conversations in those early days. “Um craft beer, golden retrievers, Jason Bourne movies, acoustic covers of rap songs, baseball… me?”

“So pick three things on that list and bam, there’s your date.” She said like it was that simple. Maybe it was.

“Ok, right. I’ll buy him a puppy and give him a blow job during a Jason Bourne movie.” David came to a realization. “That also means I won’t actually have to watch the Jason Bourne movie. Stevie, you might actually be a genius.”

“Oh my god.” Stevie went back to her phone without another word but David had to hand it to her, as much as the two of them essentially shared one black heart, she was better at this stuff than he was and so he felt pretty comfortable taking her advise.

* * *

 

David went to sleep on Friday night content and happy with Patrick’s warm body wrapped around him and the knowledge that his plans would be better received than the Balenciaga spring/summer 2008 floral pannier collection.

He woke up on Saturday with his head on Patrick’s chest and a sinking feeling from the creeping suspicion that he’d been a colossal moron to have ever taken advise from Stevie Budd.

They made it through the day easy enough. Saturdays were always their busiest day at the store so David barely had a minute to stand around and question every choice he’d ever made. By the time they were closing for the day he realized that even if he wanted to change plans, he had run out of time. It would have to work otherwise he’d be making a trip to Ted’s first thing in the morning to see about adopting some cats.

David had had one stroke of genius of his own, knowing full well that they wouldn’t get any semblance of privacy at home, he’d booked a room for the night at the Best Western in Thornbridge and he’d called ahead to make sure the room would be perfect when they arrived.

Patrick looked grudgingly impressed while David led them first to the front desk to get their keys and then up to their room on the 4th floor overlooking the modest little pool and Jacuzzi area. Not quite an ocean view but it would have to do.

Patrick had insisted on carrying both of their bags in a moment of misplaced chivalry. David sometimes got the feeling that since this was Patrick’s first relationship with a man he was still navigating the appropriate gender roles and etiquette. He tried to see it as charming and sweet rather than antiquated or insulting. Patrick was trying and David could forgive the growing pains.

When they got to the room he could hear the muffled sound of the TV on and let out a relived breathe. He could tell Patrick was confused but he opted not to ask, instead following David into the room and unceremoniously dropping the bags while he surveyed his surroundings.

The room looked and smelled pristine. The bed was made with plush white linen and per David’s request featured four extra pillows. It looked like a cloud and he knew that they would have trouble extracting themselves in the morning. On the desk he could see a large bucket filled with ice and a selection of beers from the local craft brewery he knew Patrick liked. There was also a small selection of charcuterie because, well, it’s still David. On the television there was a baseball game in which the Red Sox of Boston were taking on Patrick’s favorite team, the Blue Jays of Toronto. David physically could not care less except that it looked like they hadn’t missed too much of the game so he was happy for that.

David turned to looked at his boyfriend noting the stunned silence giving way to a breathtaking smile as he finished taking the room in. “David, I…” He turned to look at David and brought his hands up to rest lightly on his shoulders. “This is amazing, I don’t know how to thank you.”

David leaned down to brush their lips together, wanting to feel that smile for himself. He brought his hands up to Patrick’s hips and led him back towards the bed, guiding him down until he was sitting comfortably with David standing between his legs. “That’s not all.” David’s smile turned wicked as his confidence began to flood back to him in spades thanks to Patrick’s reaction. David dropped to his knees between Patrick’s legs and ran his hands firmly up his thighs until they rested at his belt. “Watch your baseball game, don’t mind me.”

“Oh my god” Patrick muttered when David’s hands slipped open his belt and jeans and pulled his already hardening dick out from under the stiff fabric. It wasn’t that Patrick was sex starved or anything but they did have trouble finding the time and privacy to be intimate so circumstances like this? With David on his knees in front of Patrick, taking his time and stroking him slowly, when they both knew they could be as uninhibited and relaxed as they wanted to be? It was priceless.

David flicked his eyes up to meet Patrick’s as he lowered his mouth to cover the tip of Patrick’s cock. He watched his boyfriends eyes flutter closed as the wet heat surrounded him and felt Patrick’s hands slip in to the hair at the back of David’s head, both cradling and directing David’s movements. David had thought when they first got together that Patrick may be shy in bed given that he’d never been with another man before and he’d been ok with that even if it wasn’t necessarily what he’d prefer. He’d never been so happy to be wrong in his life.

It turned out that Patrick was all repressed catholic desire just burning him alive from the inside. It meant that when they fucked it was Patrick who was rough and vocal and took charge in a way that lit David’s blood on fire. He’d asked Patrick about it once, about how he’d felt so comfortable taking the lead on something he’d never done before. Patrick had said that he’d waited his whole life to be with someone he wanted that much and he didn’t intend to waste it with subpar sex.

“Fuck baby, that’s good. Take it deeper, I know you can.” Patrick pushed his thumb at the corner of David’s jaw, encouraging him to open wider to accommodate more. Patrick only ever used pet names when he was talking dirty and there was a buzz of delicious heat that ran down David’s spine whenever he heard it. David felt the zipper on his pants becoming just this side of too tight and he feared ruining the silk blend if he came too fast so he pulled himself out, never taking his mouth off Patrick.

David hyper focused on the task at hand and found it was an absolute assault on his senses. He took in the feel of Patrick’s fingers pulling at his hair and the masculine smell of his body wash all but worn away this late in the day, fading into the heavy scent of sweat and skin. He could hear the ragged breaths Patrick was pulling in to his lungs and the deep, scratching tone of his voice as he told David in explicit detail everything he planned to do to him later.

Distantly he heard Patrick warn him that he was close and he felt the hand on the back of his head grip his hair tighter to pull his mouth away from its work. That was ok though, David was teetering on a knife’s edge himself and this was his favourite part. Patrick stood up suddenly, tilting David’s head at an aggressive angle that featured the curves and length of his neck beautifully. David wrapped his hands around the back of Patrick’s thighs and gently massaged the muscle there while he watched his lover force himself over the edge, coming in scorching pulses across the flushed skin of David’s face. David pushed his tongue out to drag across his bruised mouth and collect the residual taste, finding his own release seconds later. So much for keeping those pants clean.

* * *

 

They’d fallen asleep that night peacefully tangled up in each other and the last thought David remembered thinking before drifting off was wondering if you could die of happiness. If so, this love might be his death sentence.

He woke up to Patrick leaned up against their nest of too many pillows with the TV on low volume watching what appeared to be sports highlights and David almost wanted to ask him to change the channel but then he remembered why they were here and felt Patrick run his fingers gently through his hair and so he let it slide.

David let out a yawn and settled himself in to Patrick’s chest comfortably. “So, what do you think? Do you wish you’d gone to your parents place after all?”

Patrick’s arms came around his shoulders to hold him in place. “Not even a little bit, it was perfect. I don’t even know what to say but thank you.”

“Beer, baseball and blowjobs worked like a charm. I’ll have to write Stevie a thank you card.” David pulled a face to himself at having to admit that Stevie had helped as much as she had until Patrick spoke again.

“David, are you kidding me? The beer was delicious, the Jays won and the sex was phenomenal but it was perfect because it was with you. We literally could have been cornered at the café listening to Twyla talk about her last blind date or stuck eating Ray’s weird undercooked pizza or whatever the hell your parents want to rope us in to on any given day but it wouldn’t have mattered as long as it was me and you.”

And yes, this might be the death of him. But what a way to go.


End file.
